


О вилках и розетках

by Schwesterchen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inanimate Objects, Angst and Humor, Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на крэк-фест. Заявка: Дженсен-розетка старого типа/Джаред вилка от зарядки, никак не получается войти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О вилках и розетках

**Author's Note:**

> Жанр: юмор, крэк, романтика

С того места на стене, где жил Дженсен, были очень хорошо видны старые часы с кукушкой. И видны, и слышны. Поэтому ежедневную минуту пыток он предвкушал, так сказать, в двойном размере: и видел, и слышал. Наверное, за целый час до времени Х Дженсен начинал нервничать, пощелкивать и порой даже немного искрить. Часовая стрелка неумолимо подплывала к цифре 12, потом из окошка выскакивала облезлая кукушка. Дженсен подозревал, что гадкая птица (которой с ее места тоже было хорошо его видно) – садистка. Очень уж пронзительно и ехидно она вопила. Иногда Дженсену даже приходило на ум, что именно кукушка подзывает его мучительницу. Вот-вот, шаркающие шаги за дверью, леденящий душу скрип… Дженсен съеживался и жалел, что не может вырваться из стены и убежать. Она приближалась, она снова собиралась мучить его! Каждый день, каждый чертов день…   
Дверь открылась, и по полу шаркнули тапочки в виде собачек. Восьмидесятилетняя миссис Смит пришла смотреть свой любимый мексиканский сериал.   
Дженсен обреченно наблюдал, как старуха бредет к навороченному телевизору, кряхтя и жалуясь на спину, поднимает валяющуюся на полу вилку и направляется к нему. Каждый раз он надеялся, что миссис Смит наконец-то прописали какие-нибудь таблетки от старческого маразма, и она сейчас шагнет направо, где, в каком-то метре от него, была нормальная розетка – хорошенькая хохотушка, по имени Кэти. Но нет, старуха с упрямством больного на голову осла перла прямо к нему. Вот она останавливается, прищуривает глаза за зловещими очками, протягивает скрюченную руку с вилкой…  
К слову, о вилках. Эту конкретную вилку звали Джаред, был он весьма хорош собой, и при других условиях Дженсен бы с ним прекрасно сработался. Нет в мире более прекрасного, вдохновляющего, обжигающего единения, чем у вилки и розетки! Как чудесно подходят они друг другу, как тесно сливаются! Каждый раз – идеальный контакт, маленький взрыв, электрический разряд блаженства! Во всяком случае, так должно быть. Но не тогда, когда современную вилку пытаются затолкать в розетку старого образца.   
Когда в доме делали ремонт, Дженсен был уверен, что ему крышка. Но потом затих грохот и шум, в воздухе перестала летать пыль, и оказалось, что Дженсен вполне себе жив и нетронут. У него появилась соседка – Кэти. Она выглядела не совсем так, как он, но оказалась мила и говорлива. К тому же Дженсен так радовался, что не оказался на помойке, что на все остальное не обращал внимания. Пока в доме не появился новый телевизор и Джаред. Пока старая хозяйка дома не пришла посмотреть свой любимый сериал. Пока не оказалось, что она n лет включала старый телевизор в Дженсена, и то обстоятельство, что именно для Джареда в стену поселили Кэти, ее не останавливает.   
Их с Джаредом отношения развивались поэтапно. Сперва Дженсен надеялся: потерпев неудачу несколько дней подряд, старуха привыкнет, что телевизор теперь надо включать в другую розетку. Он стискивал несуществующие зубы, цедил: «Ничего» в ответ на путанные извинения новой вилки и терпел. Это было не так-то легко. Он бы еще смирился, если бы миссис Смит, ткнув в него вилкой пару раз и увидев, что никак не идет, отступала. Но нет, мучительница обладала завидным упорством - ковырялась минуту, не меньше (а для Дженсена минута растягивалась вечностей эдак на пять-шесть). Когда стало понятно, что у владелицы дома память дырявая, как бублик, Дженсен рассвирепел. Но что может сделать розетка? Его ярость обрушилась на Джареда. Умом он понимал, что как раз Джаред тут виноват меньше всех, да и сам отнюдь не удовольствие от этих попыток получает, но… В общем, даже вспоминать стыдно, чего Дженсен ему тогда наговорил. Бедняга Джаред вздыхал, выдавал очередную порцию бесполезных извинений и грустно смотрел на него со своего места возле телевизора. Прошло еще немного времени – и Дженсен практически смирился. Ну как смирился… Во всяком случае, на Джареда налетать перестал и немножко стерпелся с неземными в кавычках ощущениями. Теперь они даже разговаривали.  
\- Привет, - успел грустно сказать Джаред перед тем, как…  
Ну, понятно, перед чем.  
Джаред эту минуту молчал, а Дженсен тихо матерился, поминая не существующие в природе напряжения, а также Амперы и ватты в фантастически нецензурных сочетаниях. Ему так было легче. В конце концов, Джаред после минуты мучений отправится зализывать раны к Кэти, а ему, Дженсену, никакой компенсации не светит.   
Затем миссис Смит смотрела свой сериал, а Дженсен – украдкой – на Джареда и Кэти. Ох, ему хотелось бы оказаться на ее месте, чего таить… Но если ему где и предстояло оказаться, так это на помойке. Честно говоря, первые несколько дней он даже жалел, что его оставили. Уж лучше тихонько лежать себе среди мусора, чем так мучиться. Но теперь ему снова хотелось жить. И присутствие Джареда – хотя им было не суждено соединиться в Высшем Электрическом Слиянии - сыграло в этой вспышке оптимизма немалую роль.   
Когда кончалась очередная набившая оскомину серия, стихали сладкие речи, плач и жаркие поцелуи героев, которых Дженсен уже знал назубок, миссис Смит уходила, и комната погружалась во тьму, Джаред и Дженсен тихо беседовали. Говорили они о разном. Например, костерили старуху.  
\- Я не понимаю, - бурчал Дженсен. – Зачем каждый раз отключать телевизор от сети? На самом деле мысль о том, что Джаред навсегда останется с Кэти, уязвляла его до глубины розеточной души. Он злился, мысленно называл себя мазохистом, но ничего с собой поделать не мог.  
\- Она короткого замыкания боится, - отвечал Джаред.  
\- Глупости, - ворчал Дженсен. – Дождется, долбану ее током… Будет знать!   
Джаред, всезнайка и добрая душа, заступался:  
\- У нее кардиостимулятор. Нельзя ее током.  
\- А нас с тобой мучить, значит, можно! – возмущался Дженсен. – И вообще, нечего телевизор смотреть. И так слепая!   
Но постепенно он успокаивался, и разговор переходил в более приятное русло.   
Иногда к ним присоединялась Кэти, но не слишком часто. Словно чувствовала, что им двоим нужно это время наедине.   
Прощаясь, Джаред поблескивал, ловя свет из незашторенного окна. Дженсен выпускал маленькую искорку. Обоим все чаще становилось грустно, и все чаще оба посреди разговора умолкали, печально смотрели друг на друга и вздыхали. У Дженсена совсем испортился характер. Памятуя слова Джареда о кардиостимуляторе, старуху он током не бил, но очень грозно потрескивал всякий раз, когда она проходила мимо. Миссис Смит, однако, внимать не спешила и продолжала ежевечерние экзекуции. Дженсен совсем запутался, гадая, так ли уж сильно ему это не нравится (хоть какое-то взаимодействие с Джаредом!), и настроение от этого не улучшалось.   
И вот однажды дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел незнакомый человек с чемоданчиком. Ремонтник. Дженсен, которого в последнее время одолевала хандра, наблюдал за ним и вяло размышлял, что здесь могло сломаться. Телевизор как будто цел, вон, скоро снова сериал, снова старуха явится донимать их с Джаредом… При мысли о Джареде внутри потеплело. Отвлекшись на редкие приятные мысли, Дженсен слишком поздно заметил, что электрик присел рядом с ним и открыл чемоданчик.   
\- Джаред… - тихо позвал он, с ужасом глядя на приближающуюся железяку жуткого вида.   
\- Я здесь, Дженсен, - отозвался Джаред подрагивающим голосом. – Не бойся.  
\- Я не боюсь, - почти честно ответил Дженсен. – Я…  
И стало темно.  
  
Когда ремонтник отошел от стены, Джаред даже не стал смотреть на то место, где когда-то был Дженсен. Свет померк, все вокруг сделалось каким-то мрачным и тусклым. Мысли текли медленные, пустые. Джаред лежал и думал: хорошо, что штепсели не умеют плакать. Пришла бы старуха - а под ним лужа. Хотя… какое ему дело до старухи. Жаль, что штепсели не умеют плакать. Может, стало бы легче.   
Закуковала кукушка, зашаркали шаги за дверью - все, как всегда. Только без Дженсена. Оказавшись в морщинистой руке, Джаред покривился: меньше всего на свете ему хотелось знакомиться и сливаться с какой-то незнакомой розеткой. Он мельком глянул на нового жильца – тот, как две капли воды, походил на Кэти. Во всяком случае, на человеческий глаз. Только люди думают, что все настенные розетки в их доме одинаковые.   
Что-то показалось Джареду странным. Он не успел уловить, что именно.   
\- Привет, - сказала незнакомая розетка очень знакомым голосом.   
\- Дже… - начал спрашивать Джаред.  
И снова не успел. Они легко и свободно слились в единое целое. По ним пробежал долгий тягучий поток частиц. Мир вспыхнул фейерверком. Это было Высшее Электрическое Слияние, и они оба утонули в нем.   
  
В этот вечер Дженсен впервые за долгое-долгое время не смог бы ответить, о чем была очередная серия.   
  
Эпилог  
  
Миссис Смит записалась в кружок вязания крючком и целые часы проводила под новехонькой настольной лампой, уткнувшись в вязание носом и со скоростью света выдавая салфетки, скатерти и кружевные шали. Целые часы! Глядя, как блаженствуют Кэти и ее новый друг, появившийся вместе с лампой, Дженсен завистливо вздохнул.  
\- Снова вяжет, Ампер ее подери… Пошла бы телевизор посмотрела, что ли.   
\- И почему серия длится только сорок пять минут? – вторил Джаред.   
Ободранная кукушка сидела в часах и хихикала. 


End file.
